In providing tamper indicating closures, it is conventional to form a tamper indicating band that is connected to the closure by integral bridges and the band has means thereon for engaging an annular flange or the like on the container such that when the closure is unthreaded from the container the bridges are broken. Such closures are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,613,052, 4,721,218, 4,801,030, 4,801,031, and 5,080,246.
Another aspect of tamper indicating closures is to provide the band so that it is not completely severed from the closure when the closure is removed from the container. Such constructions are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,062, 4,033,472, 4,205,755, 4,530,436, 4,545,496, 4,458,821, 4,666,053, 4,720,018, 4,978,016 and 5,080,246.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved tamper indicating closure which will accommodate the expansion of the tamper indicating band during application; wherein the tamper indicating band passes over the retention bead or flange on the container and fully seats on the container after closure application; wherein when the closure is removed from the container, the tamper indicating band is maintained on the closure; and wherein a portion of the connecting band provides a large gap giving more visual indication that the tamper indicating band has been severed from the container.
In accordance with the invention, the plastic tamper indicating closure comprises a base wall, a peripheral skirt having an inner surface with interengaging threads engaging cooperating threads on a container such that said closure is removed by relative rotation. A first interrupted score line extends circumferentially about the skirt defining a weakened line by interrupted scores forming bridges and defining a wider connecting portion. The score line defines a tamper indicating band. The band has portions for engaging an annular bead on a container to inhibit removal of the closure such that the bridges must be broken to remove the closure. The tamper indicating band has a first axial score line adjacent the connecting portion that has its upper end intersecting the interrupted score line. A second axial score line is spaced circumferentially from the first axial score line and extends from the lower edge of the tamper indicating band and has an upper edge spaced from the weakened line of the band to define a strap such that the band successively expands at the second score line and first score line as the closure is applied to a container and as the closure is removed, the strap yields and the weakened line is broken and the strap is severed at said second score line leaving the band attached to the closure by the connecting portion.